Orchid plants have been appreciated for many years for the large variety of beautiful flowers which they produce. The popularity of orchids has been increasing due to increasing numbers of orchid growers, both commercial and amateur, who share with the public at large an appreciation for the unique and unusual orchid flowers. Commercial orchids are typically of tropical origin although some may originate from high elevations and many are hybrids of naturally occurring species and varieties. Many orchids are epiphytes growing on tree tops and some are terrestrial. Principally, the more popular orchids are of the genera: Brasabola, Calanthe, Cattleya, Coelogyne, Cymbidium, Dendrobium, Epidendrum, Laelia, Lycaste, Miltonia, Odontoglossum, Oncidium, Paphiopedilum, Phalaenopsis and Vanda.
The growth and culture of orchid plants requires careful observation and adaptability of cultural conditions by the grower. A difference of as little as two or three degrees in temperature or a change in humidity or a variation in watering or available light may make the difference between satisfactory and unsatisfactory orchid plant growth and results.
The warmest species of orchids prefer a temperature of not less than 65.degree.-70.degree. F. at night and a day temperature near 80.degree. F. Cool-growing orchids prefer night temperatures in the range of 50.degree.-55.degree. F. and day temperatures of 65.degree.-70.degree. F. Certain orchid varieties prefer intermediate ideal night temperatures of 60.degree. F. and day temperatures of 65.degree.-70.degree. F. The table below shows the ideal temperatures for various orchids, but ranges of temperatures, as discussed below, are applicable for most varieties in these groups.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ SUNNY NIGHT DAY DAY TEMPERA- TEMPERA- TEMPERA- TYPE TURE TURE TURE ______________________________________ COOL 55 60-65 70 INTERMEDIATE 60 65-70 75 WARM 65 70-75 80 ______________________________________
Extreme high temperatures, such as would result from direct exposure to sun under summertime conditions, will frequently injure or destroy orchid plants and should be avoided.
So-called "warm-growing" orchid plants generally grow in the tropics, usually at sea level or at low altitudes, and flower best where there are minimum night temperatures of about 65.degree.-75.degree. F. Orchids considered "intermediate-growing" prefer night temperatures of 55.degree.-60.degree. F. during the winter months, but slightly higher in the summer. The group of orchids known to be "cool-growing" are generally from medium to high altitudes in the tropics, where they flower best with a minimum night temperature of 50.degree.-55.degree. F. during the winter months.
Although orchids have a relatively wide range of light requirements, all orchids generally have a light and temperature limit above which they will not thrive or perform best. These limitations require use of light and temperature control when grown for commercial purposes. It is often desirable to have some form of shading over orchid plants during the brightest summer months. Such shading not only reduces the amount of light, but also provides a means of reducing the temperature to which the plants are exposed.
Among the various advantages of the present invention is the ability to produce earlier flowering, more new shoots and increase the tolerance for brightness and high temperatures in orchid plants, as well as to improve root development and produce attractive, glossy or shiny foliage.